L'existence des Anges
by Harlock Williams Holmes
Summary: Pendant longtemps, je croyais vivre dans le monde des Enfers. Je croyais que les ténèbres avaient envahis mon existence, je croyais que j'étais né pour vivre dans ce monde cruel, froid et sanglant. [...] Mais un Ange est arrivé.
1. Chapter 1

**L'existence des anges**

_ Pendant longtemps, je croyais vivre dans le monde des Enfers. Je croyais que les ténèbres avaient envahis mon existence, je croyais que j'étais né pour vivre dans ce monde cruel, froid et sanglant._

_ J'errai dans la rue, après m'être battu contre un gang. Il neigeait, il faisait froid, mon corps n'était plus que les restes d'un garçon condamné à mort par la fatalité. J'avais décidé d'abandonner, de plus résister, d'attendre que la mort me prenne, je ne voulais plus vivre, je voulais tous laisser aller, attendre...attendre...Simplement attendre..._

_..._

_..._

_C'est là que je le vis. Un ange. C'était un ange tombé du ciel. _

"- Bonsoir, que fais-tu ici ?"

Le jeune homme qui était assis leva la tête lentement. Il était habillé d'un manteau rapiécé à capuche qui cachait ses cheveux blonds grasseux par la terre et la suie. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux noirs de celui qui venaient lui adresser la parole. Pourquoi ? Il n'était qu'un simple voyou des rues ? Des milliers de passants l'ignoraient en le voyant par terre à attendre un lendemain, mais pas cet homme aux cheveux blancs-argentés comme la neige. Il était différent des autres. Il portait un élégant imperméable qu'il avait laissé ouvert et une écharpe noire cachée la moitié de son visage.

"- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? Poursuivit l'inconnu avec un regard à la fois tendre et amusé.

- J'attends, murmura le jeune blond en baissant les yeux.

- Tu attends quoi ?"

Il se mit à genoux pour lui faire face.

"- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Continua-t-il avec un sourire qu'on devina cacher derrière l'écharpe.

- Rien...je n'attends rien, s'énerva le plus jeune.

Que lui voulait-il, bon sang. Qu'il s'en aille si c'est pour le harceler de questions.

"- Peut-être que je suis la personne que tu attends, déclara l'étranger en lui tendant la main, viens avec moi.

- Mais...qui êtes vous ? Demanda le jeune voyou qui n'arrivait pas trop à croire que l'autre ne souhaitait que l'aider.

- Appelle moi Kakashi, allez viens, tu ne vas pas rester éternellement là."

_Il ne m'a pas demandé qui j'étais, ni comment je suis arrivé là. Il a uniquement tendu sa main que je saisis en tremblant. Combien de temps ne m'avait-on pas offert une aide ? Sa main était douce, chaude et si forte à la fois que je me sentais vacillé, c'était un rêve. Comment cela puisse arriver ? Une larme s'échappa d'un de mes yeux sans que je le veuille. _

Kakashi défit son écharpe et l'enroula autour du cou du jeune garçon. Celui-ci cligna des yeux surpris : son visage était de celui d'un ange, des traits presque efféminés mais un coté masculin qui le rendait autant charmant qu'admirable.

"- Je n'ai pas si froid, maugréa-t-le blond en détournant la tête.

- Mais tes mains sont froides, répliqua Kakashi.

- Je m'appelle Naruto..."

L'homme aux cheveux blancs ne dit rien et lui fit un signe de le suivre.

_Qui était-il ? Pourquoi s'était-il dirigé vers moi ce jour là ? Pourquoi moi en particulier ? Jamais je n'ai eu de réponses. J'ignorai tout de lui...mais j'étais prêt à le suivre, sans que je sache pourquoi._

"- Bienvenue chez moi, l'accueillit Kakashi en entrant dans une grande maison située à proximité du centre de la ville. Après avoir marché 10 mins, Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver très vite chez cet homme. Il y avait des cartons un peu par tout, déballé ou encore non ouvert.

"- Je viens d'emmenager, s'excusa-t-il en rangeant quelques cartons qui bloquaient le passage au salon, là haut, il y a quatres chambres, choisis celle que tu veux."

Kakashi s'était rapidement débarassé de son pardessus et s'était précipité à installer d'autres objets divers pour arranger son salon presque vide. Naruto ne bougea pas. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à cerner le personnage. Il venait d'être sorti de la rue, du froid et là, on venait de lui dire de choisir une chambre comme si c'était tout à fait naturel. Kakashi remarqua le silence du jeune voyou.

"- Ah, tu as surement faim, excuse moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire à manger."

Il s'apprêta à quitter le salon pour la cuisine mais Naruto lui attrapa violement son épaule et le plaqua contre le mur.

"- Mais t'es qui, bon sang ! Hurla le blond en l'empoignant par le col, pourquoi tu fais ça ? On se connait même pas !

- Je..ne fais que t'aider...Répondit Kakashi avec difficulté.

- M'aider ? Je n'ai pas besoins d'aide ! Je vivais très bien là où j'étais ! Pourquoi voulez vous aider un délinquant comme moi ? S'époumonna Naruto qui ne comprenait rien aux intentions de l'autre homme, vous ne savez même pas le nombre de gamins et de salopards fortunés que j'ai tabassé ! Je peux faire la même chose avec vous !"

Il sortit de sa poche un couteau suisse. La lame s'échappa pour caresser le cou de Kakashi.

"- Je peux même vous tuer là maintenant, rien que pour avoir votre baraque et tout le reste."

Naruto avait l'habitude de voir ses victimes effrayés, terrifiés, lui suppliaient de les laisser en vie et lui donnaient tout et n'importe quoi en échange...mais pas Kakashi. Il restait maître de lui-même, laissant la lame effleurer doucement sa peau pâle et soyeuse.

"- Vous n'avez pas peur ? Ricana Naruto cachant sa déception.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas un meurtrier, ça me suffit amplement, répondit Kakashi avec un sourire.

- La ferme ! Vous ne savez rien ne sais rien de moi ! Pourquoi ? Qui êtes vous, bon sang ?

- Tu ressembles à un chien qui mord parce qu'il a peur, murmura Kakashi, je ne te veux aucun mal, juste t'aider..."

Naruto avait reprit ses habitudes de voyous, comme s'il avait besoin de se défouler, pour lui c'était devenu une drogue de tabasser n'importe qui pour le plaisir. En réalité, il haissait le monde dans lequel il vivait, il détestait ce monde qui vivait tranquillement tandis que lui, avait tout perdu. Personne ne le comprenait. Et ce n'était pas un homme venu de nulles parts qui allait changer tout ça.

Il lui donna un violent coup de poing. Kakashi gémit s'écroulant au sol. Visiblement, c'était quelqu'un de fragile. Naruto lui encocha plusieurs coups de pied, il savoura les plaintes de douleurs de sa proie et attendit qu'il supplie d'arrêter...cependant, rien ne vint. Kakashi haleta tentant de se protéger la tête des coups de pied de Naruto et se recroquevilla.

"- Vous n'êtes rien pour moi ! Cria le jeune blond en lui saissisant le col avec un poing levé, vous n'êtes que..."

Il s'immobilisa tout à coup. Que faisait-il ? Il était en train de tabasser un gars qui l'avait sorti de la rue, de la misère, du froid. _Il n'était pas comme les autres, il ne demandait pas d'arrêter, il m'avait laissé le frapper...comme s'il voulait que j'apaise ma colère et ma haine. Comme s'il voulait qu'elles disparaissent. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le frapper de nouveau. Son regard était différent de mes autres victimes, il paraissait accepter mon comportement violent, il semblait le comprendre. _

"- Pour..quoi ? Bredouilla Naruto confus, pourquoi vous...ne dites rien ?

- Que veux tu que je dise ? Souffla Kakashi.

- Me demander d'arrêter...je sais pas...crier, pleurer...comme tout..le monde...

- Mais je ne suis pas "tout le monde", déclara Kakashi.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Ce monde qu'il haissait tant, qu'il détestait n'avait aucun lien avec lui...Il était une lumière, sans doute. Une étincelle. Une flamme parmi les ténèbres. Il n'appartenait pas à ce monde que Naruto ne cessait de fuir et qui ne cessait de le fuir. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il lâcha Kakashi.

"- Pardonnez..moi, je ne sais..pas ce qui m'a pris, vous voulez m'aider et...

- Bon, allons manger un peu, d'accord ? Le coupa Kakashi en se levant comme si de rien n'était, par contre je ne suis pas un grand cuisinier donc désolé si ce sera pas très bon.

Son changement brusque de conversation étonna le blond qui se détendit. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : comprendre pourquoi ce Kakashi avait décidé de l'aider. Pourtant, en voyant ce comportement naturel de cet étrange homme, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'oublier pendant un moment son sombre passé.

- Euh...je sais cuisiner si vous voulez je peux vous aider, avoua-t-il timidement qui suivit son hôte jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle était tout à fait moderne, très propre, probablement la seule pièce sans carton.

Kakashi fouilla dans son frigo, sortit des boites de conserve et du pain.

"- Je n'ai pas grand chose, étant donné que je vis seul, fit-il.

- Je peux essayer de faire une tarte, avec vos fruits, proposa Naruto, ça changera des conserves."

Contre toute attente, Kakashi laissa le jeune homme se servir de farines, d'oeufs et l'observa cuisiner tandis qu'il tentait de faire cuire du cassoulet dans une casserole.

"- Tu sais donc cuisiner ? Questionna-t-il en le voyant aplatir la pâte qu'il venait de faire.

- Oui, ma mère nous a apprit à cuisiner mon père et moi, dit Naruto avec un grand sourire et des yeux illuminés, elle savait tout faire, c'était la meilleure cuisinière !

- Et que sont-ils devenus ? Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dehors ?"

Le cadet s'arrêta, le visage devint fermé, accablait par la souffrance.

"- Mon père est mort d'une crise cardiaque, ma mère l'a pas supporté et elle est morte dans la déprime, se confessa-t-il, mes grands parents sont morts avant ma naissance, et je n'avais pas d'autres familles, on m'a envoyé dans des familles d'accueils...mais...je ne l'aimais pas."

Il aurait aimé dire qu'eux aussi ne l'aimaient pas, mais il n'ajouta rien et préféra se reconcentrer sur sa future tarte.

"- Tu peux tout me raconter, tu sais, ça peux te soulager, dit Kakashi en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Naruto dans la surprise.

- Tu aimes poser ce genre de question, s'amusa-t-il.

- C'est juste...que je ne suis pas habitué à raconter ma vie...

- Je veux juste comprendre comment un garçon comme toi est arrivé chez moi, dit Kakashi.

_Je lui ai tout raconté, de ma naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mes meilleurs souvenirs, mes plus grands malheurs, mon enfance, la perte de mes parents à l'âge de 7 ans, mes nombreuses familles d'accueils, mes fugues, les assistants sociaux, mes fuites dans la rue, mon début de voyou, les gangs, les vols, la violence, les agressions...puis lui._

_Il n'avait rien dit pendant que je lui racontais ma vie, il écoutait comme s'il voulait respecter son absence durant cette période de ma vie, comme s'il avait peur de s'incruster dans ses passages de mon passé. Et quand je me rendis compte que j'avais terminé, la tarte était cuite._

"- Voici des draps, des couvertures et un pyjama, tu dois faire la même taille que moi, normalement, ça devrait pas poser de problèmes."

Kakashi les déposa sur son lit. Naruto avait fini par choisir la chambre qui avait vue sur le jardin, il ne souhaitait surtout pas voir la rue qui lui rappelait trop ses années passés. Sa chambre était grande et spacieuse, des armoires encore vides, un bureau et une étagère remplie déjà de livres.

"- Vous lisez ? Questionna-t-il en voyant les bouquins.

- J'adore lire, répondit Kakashi, je ne peux pas m'en passer, si tu souhaites emprunter quelques bouquins, tu peux. Bon, je suppose que tu es fatigué, je vais te laisser."

Il s'apprêta à le quitter mais Naruto le prit tout à coup dans ses bras. Kakashi sursauta devant ce geste innattendu.

"- Merci, Kakashi."

_Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis 10 ans, je dormis paisiblement. Je rêvais de mes parents souriants et fiers de moi. J'étais aimé et respecté par une personne qui ignorait tout de moi, qui malgré la violence qui sortait de moi, il m'avait accepté. Peut-être que Dieu avait décidé de m'offrir une deuxième chance, une deuxième vie._


	2. Chapter 2

9 heures. Et il venait à peine de se réveiller. Dire qu'avant il se levait presque en même temps que le soleil, parmi les déchets immondes de produits ménagers. Et là, il était dans un lit, au chaud, en sécurité...Il se leva rapidement, s'habilla et passa un peu d'eau sur son visage, remarquant au passage que ses cheveux avaient l'air plus blond que d'habitude. Sans doute grâce à la douche d'hier soir. Il dévala rapidement les escaliers en espérant trouver son hôte dans la cuisine.

"- Bonjour, s'exclama-t-il en voyant la tête à la chevelure blanche dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, Naruto, sourit-il, ce pull te va à merveille."

Il baissa ses yeux sur le vêtement et remarqua q'un renard avait été tricoté sur le pull.

"- Oh, ça me va, du moment que ce n'est pas un corbeau, plaisanta-t-il bon enfant.

Il prit place en face de Kakashi qui lui tendit du café et des tartines déjà beurrés de chocolat.

"- Que veux-tu faire, aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh...je n'en sais rien...je pensais...balbutie Naruto embarassé par la question matinale.

- Tu pensais ?

- Eh bien vous aidez à ranger un peu."

Kakashi éclata alors de rire.

"- J'ai bientôt fini, il reste quelques cartons et tout est ok. Mais je pensais plus à toi personnellement ce que tu souhaites faire.

- J'ai pensé...à...chercher du travail, finit par avouer Naruto.

Il avait longtemps réfléchi la nuit dernière et comme pour remercier Kakashi, il espérait devenir quelqu'un de bien et laisser tomber son coté de voyou.

"- J'ai pas pu entrer au lycée, continua-t-il en se souvenant de ces années passés à l'école et au collège, alors je me dis qu'il faut que je travaille désormais.

- c'est plutot une bonne initiative, tu as pensé à quel genre de travail tu souhaites intégrer ?

- Euh...pas vraiment...

- ça ne fait rien, on finira bien par trouver."

* * *

><p>Toute la journée durant, Naruto essaya de chercher du travail grâce à divers annonces ou demandant à des supermarchés, magasins pour voir s'il ne manquait pas de personnels, mais rien. Kakashi faisait de son mieux pour l'aider mais en vain.<p>

"- J'y arriverai jamais ! S'écria Naruto desespéré.

- Allons, il ne faut jamais abandonner, il y aura bien quelqu'un qui souhaite te prendre, l'encouragea Kakashi.

Ils traversèrent un parc calme afin de s'écarter un peu du bruit de la ville.

"- Dites moi, vous faîtes quoi comme travail ? Demanda tout à coup Naruto tandis qu'ils prirent place sur un banc.

"- Je suis professeur de musique, j'enseigne le piano, le violon, la contrebasse, la guitare et la flute traversière, répondit Kakashi.

- Hein ? Autant d'instruments ?

- J'ai appris rapidement chacun de ses intruments en deux ans, tu sais, du moment que tu es passionné par ce que tu fais, tu es capable de tout."

A ce même moment, une voix familière interpella Naruto qui dirigea son regard vers celui qui l'avait remarqué.

"- Naruto, quel surprise !"

Le jeune blond se leva tout à coup, un groupe d'individu habillé de noirs vint à eux.

"- Partons, Kakashi, murmura-t-il en lui saississant le bras.

Ce dernier comprit la situation et suivit le jeune homme.

"- Qui est ce ?

- Un ancien gang auquel j'ai adhéré...répondit Naruto honteux en accélérant le pas.

- Et ?

- Disons qu'ils ne supportent qu'un de leur membre déguerpisse dans la nature."

Sans réfléchir, et habitué à ça, Naruto le conduit dans une ruelle un peu trop sombre. Malheureusement, au loin, il reconnut la silhouette de deux gars du parc. Ils voulurent donc rebrousser le chemin mais ils étaient encerclés. Naruto tira Kakashi en se dirigeant vers un arrière de bâtiment et essaya d'ouvrir l'unique porte mais en vain. Elle était fermée.

"- Merde, merde, marmonna-t-il.

- Naruto..." Souffla Kakashi sur un ton de panique.

Ce dernier se retourna et vit que les gars du parc les entouraient. Il se plaça devant Kakashi.

"- Ecoutez, lança-t-il à ses anciens camarades, je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec vous. C'est fini !

- Fini ? Ricana un homme aux longs cheveux gris, ce n'est jamais fini quand on a fait allégence à notre organisation.

- Hidan, je ne suis pas un fanatique comme toi, rétorqua Naruto.

- Tu l'auras voulu. Attrapez les moi, on va lui montrer qui nous sommes réellement."

Ils se jetèrent sur Naruto qui se défendit. Il réussit à se débarasser de deux gars et était prêt à donner quelques leçons aux autres. Pourtant, Hidan le coupa dans son élan :

"- Bouge plus où sinon c'est lui qui en patira."

Deux hommes tenaient Kakashi solidement et Hidan avait pointé un petit couteau sur le torse de son prisonnier qui n'avait dit mot. Il gardait un calme implacable dont le jeune blond ne put s'empêcher d'admirer.

"- Arrête ! Il n'a rien avoir avec vous ! Protesta Naruto.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant il est avec toi, non ? C'est ton petit ami ?

- Non, c'est..."

Il se tut, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui tout raconter.

"- C'est tout ce que tu peux me dire ? S'étonna Hidan tout en déchirant violemment la chemise de Kakashi, et si je le faisais un peu crier, tu parlerais un peu plus ?

- Arrête ! Hurla Naruto, je t'interdis de le toucher...

Hidan ne l'écouta pas et enfonça son couteau dans le bas droit du bassin de Kakashi qui gémit de douleur. Hidan fit un signe de le lâcher. Kakashi s'écroula par terre portant ses mains sur sa blessure qui saignait.

"- Ordure ! Cria Naruto en se précipitant vers lui mais on l'en empêcha. Cinq hommes l'immobilisèrent.

- Alors, ça fait mal ? Susurra Hidan à l'adresse de Kakashi, je trouve que tu ne parles pas assez, j'aimerai bien entendre ta voix."

Il posa son pied sur la blessure. Un hurlement résonna alors dans la ruelle vide. "

"- Stop ! Arrête ! Supplia Naruto les larmes aux yeux, je t'en prie arrête ! Il ne t'a rien fait !

Hidan s'accroupit.

"- Je me demande ce qui t'as prit de le prendre avec toi, vois ce qu'il a pu faire à des gens comme toi, continua Hidan.

- Y...a du bon...en lui, haleta Kakashi en soutenant le regard de l'homme. Hidan fronça les sourcils et se releva prêt à le frapper de nouveau.

"- Hey, vous là ! Dégagez ! Ici c'est mon territoire, si vous déguerpissez pas, j'appelle la police."

Le gang sursauta et se tourna vers un grand homme aux cheveux blancs, habillé en blanc et armés d'une spatule et d'un hachoir. Derrière lui, on aurait dit que des cuisiniers s'étaient regroupés pour déclarer la guerre, tous armés de couteaux ou de fourchettes de cuisines. Ils étaient sans doute sorti par la porte duquelle Naruto avait voulu fuir.

Hidan voyant que son groupe était en mauvaise posture partit le premier, suivi rapidement par les autres. A la fin, il ne restait plus que Naruto et Kakashi. Le jeune blond se précipita vers l'argenté qui saignait et était sur le point de perdre connaissance.

"- Aidez moi ! Pria Naruto à ces sauveurs, il est blessé, on lui a donné un coup de couteaux !"

Il n'avait pas à le dire deux fois, l'homme aux grands cheveux blancs lui donna ses armes et porta Kakashi.

"- T'inquiète pas petit, on a un médecin chez nous."

On l'avait emmené dans une chambre à l'étage au dessus d'un bar-restaurant. Naruto apprit ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé juste derrière "L'Ermite Légendaire", un bar-restaurant populaire et très connu pour l'accueil chaleureux et les jolies filles. Mais pour l'instant, il pensait surtout à Kakashi. L'homme aux cheveux blancs se nommait Jiraiya et avait hurlé dans tout le bâtiment le nom de "Tsunade".

"- Où qu'elle est ? Avait-il crié tout en emmenant le blessé.

- Elle arrive, elle veut que vous arrêtiez crier, elle dit que vous lui donner un mal de tête pas possible, lui dit un des employés de cuisines.

- 'le qu'a arrêté de boire ! Maugréa Jiraiya.

La dite Tsunade, une femme blonde du même âge que l'autre homme, entra rapidement dans la chambre et étouffa un cri en voyant le jeune blessé.

"- Mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ?

- Demande pas et soigne, tu veux qu'il meurt ?"

Elle n'ajouta rien et fouilla dans le placard de la chambre. Naruto était trop sous le choc pour percevoir le moindre geste de la femme. Il venait de mettre en danger l'unique personne qui l'avait aidé, l'unique personne qui lui avait fait découvert un peu de lumière dans ce monde ténébreux. Et tous ça à cause de lui. Son ancien gang avait juré de le retrouver pour lui faire la peau et s'était donc pris à Kakashi. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer. Tout ça était de sa faute, son passé le rattrapera toujours et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le suivre. Il devra abandonner Kakashi et retourner dans ce monde froid et austère.

"- Hey, gamin, ça va ?"

Il releva la tête. Jiraiya lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Tsunade lui ouvrit une tasse de thé.

"- ça fait une demi-heure que t'es comme ça, fit-elle en lui déposant la tasse chaude dans ses mains froides.

Il jeta un oeil à Kakashi qui semblait dormir tranquillement.

"- Rien de grave, poursuivit-t-elle, sa blessure n'est pas trop profonde pour qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital.

- C'est ma faute, sanglota-t-il, je..n'ai rien pu faire pour le protéger, c'était pour moi qu'ils étaient là et...

- Du calme, gamin, fais pas ton tragique monologue, rien n'arrive au hasard, intervint Jiraiya, je suis sur quand il se réveillera il te demandera si tu n'as rien.

- Hein ?

- J'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit à ce mec, il a confiance en toi, gamin, alors cesse de pleurnicher et regarde un peu la vie d'une autre manière. Contente toi d'être heureux.

- Hé, t'es un peu dure avec le gosse, Jir'ya, fit Tsunade.

- Je ne fais que lui redonner gout à la vie, protesta l'homme blanc.

- Merci, les interrompit Naruto, merci pour tout."

Un silence s'installa où seule la respiration de Kakashi était l'unique bruit qu'on entendait.

"- Allez, tu peux rester jusqu'à que ton...euh, c'est qui pour toi ?

- Mon frère, mentit Naruto rapidement pour étouffer tout malentendu.

Jiraiya et Tsunade fronçèrent les sourcils sceptiques.

"- Adoptif, ajouta-t-il, je suis orphelin...

- Ok, ton frère et toi, vous pouvez rester ici en attendant, je dois m'occuper du resto, Tsuna', tu restes avec eux ?

- No problem."

Jiraiya les quitta et la femme s'installa à coté de Naruto qui porta à ses lèvres la tasse de thé. La chaleur du liquide végétale lui fit un grand bien.

"- Vous êtes médecin ? Questionna-t-il pour faire la conversation.

- Je l'étais.

- C'est-à-dire ? Dit Naruto un peu mal à l'aise.

- Que je ne le suis plus, normalement."

Le regard de Tsunade s'éteignit dans une tristesse profonde. Son expression affichait des regrets et des remords.

"- Mais vous l'avez soigné !

- Tu voulais que je le laisse comme ça ? Même un médecin déchu ne peut pas se permettre d'abandonner un blessé.

- alors pourquoi..."

Tsunade hésita un instant. Se dévoiler à un inconnu était très étrange mais la présence endormi de Kakashi lui donna une sensation mystérieuse qui l'incita à se confesser à ce jeune garçon.

"- Le stress, la pression m'ont donné envie de boire...murmura-t-elle, en tant que médecin, je voyais des gens mourir sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire, alors je me suis à boire à boire et à boire...puis je me suis fait renvoyé. On m'a interdit de travailler pendant quelques années.

- Je suis désolé pour vous.

- Et aujourd'hui, je suis obligé de vivre avec ce foutu Jir'ya.

- C'est votre mari ?

- Mon...mari ?"

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire diabolique qui fit tressaillir Naruto.

"- Jir'ya ? Mon mari, s'esclaffa-t-elle, plutot rêver ! C'est juste un mec un peu trop généreux ave c ses amis d'enfance !"

Ayant rit un peu trop fort, elle réveilla le blessé qui s'agita doucement. Naruto se précipita à son chevet et retint son souffle. Kakashi ouvrit lentement les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois.

"- Ah, Kakashi, je suis tellement désolé, chuchota le blond la gorge serrée.

- Naruto ? Tu vas bien ?" Se redressa l'argenté.

Tsunade l'aide à prendre la position assise tout en calant correctement les oreillers. Naruto se souvint alors des paroles de Jiraiya, Kakashi avait bien dit ce qu'il avait prédit.

"- Je n'ai rien, assura-t-il.

- Evitez les gestes brusques, conseilla Tsunade, votre blessure a beau ne pas être trop grave, elle peut se réouvrir et mal se désinfecter.

- C'est Dr Tsunade, ajouta Naruto devant le regard interrogateur de Kakashi.

- Docteur ? Gamin, je t'ai dit que...Commença-t-elle.

- Vous l'avez soigné, lui coupa-t-il, pour moi, c'est _docteur_."

La femme n'insista pas devant la détermination du jeune homme, elle soupira :

"- Bon, très bien, fais comme tu veux, écoutez, je vais aller chercher de quoi déjeuner.

- Euh, ce n'est pas la peine, intervint Kakashi, nous partirons dès maintenant, je ne veux surtout pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

- Oh, ça nous gêne pas du tout, et je suis sur que ce crapaud de Jir'ya n'a pas eu d'invité depuis des lustres !"

Elle les quitta aussi rapidement que Jiraiya. Kakashi posa un regard interrogateur sur Naruto qui se depêcha de tout raconter.

"- Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, finit-il par dire Naruto, si je n'avais jamais adhérer à ce gang, rien ne serait arriver. Je suis désolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout...mais je pense surtout que tu devrais regarder les choses d'une tout autre façon.

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu n'avais jamais rencontrer Hidan, tu ne m'aurais sans doute jamais rencontrer.

Le jeune blond fut surpris, à vrai dire, il aurait dit que Kakashi ne l'aurait jamais trouvé...mais ce point de vue le plaisait assez. Kakashi voulut se lever mais la fatigue et la douleur l'en empêcha. Naruto le pria de ne pas bouger et de se reposer.

"- Il faut qu'on rentre chez nous, remarqua Kakashi.

- Pour l'instant, on ne peut pas, murmura Naruto en jetant un oeil par la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hidan a décidé de prendre quartier autour du bâtiment, en fait, je pense qu'on est surveillé, informa-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne pas appeler la police ? Proposa l'argenté.

- Elle n'intervient jamais quand des gangs sont dans les parages, tant que l'affaire n'est pas aussi grave qu'un meurtre...marmonna Naruto en revenant auprès de lui.

- C'était comme ça ?

- De quoi ?

- Quand tu étais l'un d'entre eux.

- Oui, ça a toujours été comme ça. On se fichait de nous, du moment qu'on ne tue pas, ça allait, on était les maîtres des Rues de la Nuit.

- Et ils vont te harceler jusqu'à quand ?

- Jusqu'à que je leur paye.

- Tu dois payer...

- Ce n'est pas de l'argent, c'est...Je connais leur méthode, leur habitude, j'ai deviné leur pensée...je ne peux pas leur permettre...Trembla Naruto de rage.

- Naruto ?

- Quand j'étais avec eux et qu'un membre nous quittait, il n'était pas rare qu'il paye en vendant...son frère, sa soeur, sa fiancée, son meilleur ami...C'est oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Une vie pour une autre. C'est ça leur devise. Si je veux être libre, va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour me remplacer...et c'est vous qu'ils veulent ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Vous êtes...le premier ami qui j'ai rencontré depuis si longtemps, je peux pas faire une chose pareille.

- Naruto, calme-toi, dit Kakashi doucement.

- Comment je peux me calmer ? S'égosilla-t-il, je voulais tout recommencer ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Ils ne voudront pas me lâcher !"

Il balança la chaise contre le mur, renversa les produits médicaux qui se trouvaient sur la table et il donna des violents coups de pieds sur les jambes du lit. Kakashi se leva pour l'immobiliser et le calmer de son mieux. Mais Naruto le repoussa violemment contre le mur. Le jeune professeur gémit, sa blessure touchée lui causait une douleur abominable. Le blond déjanté s'apprêta à lever la main sur lui mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là et Jiraiya stoppa son geste à temps. Il plaqua le jeune voyou contre le mur tandis que Tsunade s'était précipité au coté de Kakashi pour l'aider à se recoucher.

"- Hé, gamin, calme ton démon qui est en toi, dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs, je pensais que tu avais de l'affection pour ton ami et là, t'étais prêt à le frapper ?"

A ces mots, Naruto tressaillit et baissa la tête.

"- Pardon, pardon, répéta-t-il en larmes, je suis désolé...

- C'est un peu mieux comme ça, fit Jiraiya en le relâchant, ça va, beau gosse, rien de casser ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kakashi.

- Non, je vais bien."

Ce dernier était beaucoup plus préoccupé par son jeune ami que pour lui-même. Jiraiya reporta son attention sur Naruto.

"- Bon, bon, bon, récapitulons, vous êtes ici chez moi et nous avons un gang qui siège mon quartier, fit Jiraiya, nous avons un joli minois blessé, un jeune bipolaire, des cuisiniers, des clients, un médecin qui ne travaille pas et moi-même.

- Tu aurais pu éviter de dire ça, marmonna Tsunade en croisant les bras énervés.

- Mais nous gérons la situation, mes enfants, j'ai appelé Orochimaru et il a dit que demain, vous n'aurez pas de souçis, déclara Jiraiya d'un ton joyeux.

- Quoi ? S'écria Naruto confus.

- Eh, petit, on est des adultes, vieux, certes mais on sait ce qu'on fait.

- Les gangs n'ont jamais été...

- Orochimaru est inspecteur de police, il a une dette envers moi, ne t'en fais pas, toi et ton ami serez tranquilles demain, assura Jiraiya en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter."

* * *

><p>Et effectivement, le lendemain matin, Naruto ne vit aucun membre de son ex-gang. Il rejoignit les autres qui s'étaient regroupés dans la cuisine. Il y avait Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade et un autre homme à l'allure sérieuse, pâle avec de longs cheveux noirs qui prenait le petit-déjeuner avec eux. Il n'avait pas l'uniforme de police mais on voyait clairement son arme à sa ceinture.<p>

"- Bonjour, Gamin, lança Jiraiya, je te présente Orochimaru !"

L'homme se leva et alla serrer la main du plus jeune médusé.

"- C'est...vraiment terminé ? Souffla Naruto.

- Oui, nous avons capturé tous les membres, assura le policier, et nous avons démantelé le réseaux entier qu'il constituait avec d'autres gangs, je pense que c'est notre coup du siècle."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Jiraiya qui souriait à pleine dents.

"- Je sais, tu vas me dire que tu as encore une dette envers moi, rit-il de bon coeur.

- Quand je pensais remplir ma dette, y en a toujours une qui vient se rajouter, comme une queue de serpent qui repousse quand on pense qu'elle a disparut, soupira Orochimaru.

- Je ne penserai pas que ça se terminerait aussi vite, remarqua Kakashi, vous avez été rapide en une nuit.

- La particularité de ces gars-là, c'est qu'ils sont incapable de travailler en solo, fit Orochimaru, quand on a le chef, on a toute la bande et quand on a la bande entière, on a les autres bandes

- La police n'est jamais intervenue, maugréa Naruto d'un ton de reproche.

- Parce que personne ne s'était plaint, rétorqua l'inspecteur, et puis, ce n'était pas dans mes cordes jusqu'à que Jiraiya m'appelle.

- Ouais, toi c'est surtout des meurtres zarbis, ou bien des trafics de tous genres, mais pas les délinquants qui traînent dans les rues, fit Tsunade entre deux gorgées de café.

- Au fait, comment vous vous êtes retrouvés là ? Lança Jiraiya curieux aux deux amis.

- Naruto cherchait du travail et nous nous sommes un peu égarés, résuma Kakashi sur un ton d'excuse.

Le jeune homme fit le moue, il aurait aimé que Kakashi se taise, car il ne faisait pas encore confiance totalement aux étrangers.

"- Et quoi comme travail ? Demanda Jiraiya.

- Je n'en sais rien, marmonna-t-il, en fait je m'en fiche un peu du moment que je suis payé."

Tsunade éclata de rire, Orochimaru se permit de sourire, Kakashi soupira et Jiraiya écarquilla les yeux.

"- Tu sais que il n'y a pas que l'argent qui compte, fit-il, qu'est ce que tu aimes faire ?

- Eh, bien..Hésita Naruto, je ne sais...

- Il aime bien cuisiner, répondit Kakashi à sa place, hier soir, il m'a fait une tarte aux fruits avec une crème anglaise.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Jiraiya, qui t'as apprit ça ?

- Ma mère.

- Et tu es capable de faire n'importe quel plat que ta mère a préparé ?

- Oui, je pense.

- Sans lire une recette ?

- Oui.

- Allez, tu me plais, je te prends comme assistant et apprenti, tu en dis quoi, gamin ?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Etudiante cherche chambre d'étudiant ou appartement à partager en colocation. Budget entre 100# et 200#. Jeune fille sérieuse et volontaire. Contacter moi au XXXXXXXXXXX.**_

Naruto fut surpris de trouver ça sur la table de la cuisine. C'était une brochure, comme les publicités de voyants ou de médiums, à l'origine, il aurait du atterir dans la poubelle mais visiblement Kakashi l'avait gardé.

"- Je compte l'aider, lança-t-il quand Naruto déposa le bout de papier sur la table.

- On va vivre avec une fille ? S'amusa le jeune blond.

- Elle a l'air tout à fait déterminé à trouver un logement, les grandes vacances n'ont même pas encore commencé et là voilà qui envoie des brochures."

L'été était arrivé et plusieurs mois s'était écoulé depuis la rencontre entre Kakashi et Naruto. Le jeune voyou avait réussi à trouver un travail de cuisinier chez "L'Ermite Légendaire", le restaurant de Jiraiya. Contre toute attente, les clients appréciaient la cuisine que Naruto crée et procrée avec le Chef Jiraiya qui approuva les progrès de son jeune apprenti. Son salaire était faible mais assez pour être un peu indépendant de Kakashi et passer son permis de conduire en quelques semaines. Il offrit même un cadeau à ce dernier : un petit labrador blanc. En vérité, ils étaient allés à une foire fermière et Kakashi avait été sous le charme de ce petit chien, Naruto, pour le remercier avait voulu lui payer mais sachant très bien que Kakashi refuserait qu'il paie pour lui, il lui avait fait donc croire qu'il était allergique aux poils de chien. Ainsi, profitant d'un moment de distraction, Naruto avait rapidement acheté la boule de poils et le soir venu avait dévoilé sa surprise à Kakashi. Le chien avait été nommé Kiri.

Leur relation entre Kakashi et Naruto était amicale voire fraternel, même si le professeur de musique était un peu "papa poule", l'apprenti cuisinier appréciait son caractère calme, réservé et discret.

"- Quand est ce que vous la voyez ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure et elle est disponible pour venir cette après-midi, répondit Kakashi, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir à quoi une étudiante peut ressembler.

- A vous croire, j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez jamais rencontré d'étudiante...

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment fréquenté l'université, avoua Kakashi.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Naruto, mais comment vous êtes devenue prof ?

- Je travaillai seul, j'ai juste fait des cours particuliers, et d'autres professeurs m'ont repéré et ont accepté de me donner le titre...C'est juste par chance."

C'était une surprise pour le jeune homme. Kakashi ne parlait jamais de son passé, tout ce qu'il savait de lui, c'était qu'il avait été marié et avait eu un enfant, car un cadre de photo était installé sur son bureau dans sa chambre. Naruto était passé une seule fois dans sa chambre pour lui emprunter quelques vêtements au tout début et avait pu appercevoir cette étrange photo où l'ombre de ce curieux passé planait. La photo représentait Kakashi qui portait un enfant aux cheveux argentés de 5 ans environ et une femme plutôt ravissante qui lui tenait son autre bras libre et aux longs cheveux noirs.

"- Je rentrerai tard, prévint Naruto en enfilant une casquette.

- Avant le levée ou le coucher du soleil ? Plaisanta Kakashi.

- Je dirai avant."

L'argenté éclata de rire et souhaitait une bonne journée au jeune homme.

* * *

><p><em>"- Tu me diras à quoi ressemble ton locataire ? Hein, lui dit Ino sa meilleure amie d'enfance, je veux tout les détails !<em>

- Ino, ce n'est pas un rendez vous galant, soupira Sakura son portable à son oreille, c'est juste pour trouver un logement.

- _Même pas en trois jours, tu finis par avoir une réponse ! S'extasia la voix dans le combiné, tu as vraiment de la chance, ma petite cerise !_

_- _Ino, faut que je te laisse, je suis en face de la maison.

- _Et elle ressemble à quoi ?_

- J'ai peur pour mon budget en fait...Allez je te rappelle plus tard."

Elle raccrocha et leva les yeux vers la grande demeure. C'était vraiment la bonne adresse ? Elle vérifia sur la boite au lettre. Oui, c'était bien le nom de Hatake. Il y avait aussi un autre nom ajouté manuscritement. Elle passa la grande grille ouverte et alla sonner à la porte. Dès le premier coup d'oeil, elle savait que cette maison appartenait à quelqu'un d'aisé et elle se demanda comment pourrait-il accepter un budget aussi faible...

La porte s'ouvrit et un labrador blanc sortit pour l'accueillir en aboyant gentiment.

"- Kiri, rentre à l'intérieur, tu vas la faire fuir !"

Sakura vit pour la première fois son locataire. Elle le trouvait beau, beaucoup plus beau que les mannequins qu'elle matait avec ses amies. Certes, il ne semblait pas musclé mais son élégante silhouette digne d'un elfe dans le "Seigneur des Anneaux" embellissait son physique de dieu antique.

_Comment un mec comme lui peut-il exister ? _Pensa Sakura dans son for intérieur, _il devrait mettre un masque pour cacher son visage !_

Elle se sentit rougir quand il posa son regard chaleureux sur elle.

"- Bienvenue, tu dois être Sakura Haruno ?

- Oui, je suis enchantée ."

Il lui fit rentrer. Sakura n'avait pas tort, elle se trouvait bien dans une demeure bourgeoise. Kakashi la lui fit visiter. Il était fort agréable et très gentil, elle était à l'aise avec lui. Elle put même voir sa future chambre même si elle doutait encore.

"- J'espère que la présence d'un chien ne te gêne pas, s'inquiéta Kakashi quand Kiri vint lécher la main de la jeune fille.

- Non, pas du tout, mes parents sont fermiers alors ça me va !

- Ah oui ? Et tu viens en villes pour étudier ? C'est très courageux de ta part. Quels études comptes tu poursuivre ?

- Je vais d'abord entrer en première année de médecine, lui répondit Sakura, ensuite je verrai bien.

- Sans vouloir être indiscret mais qui est ce qui te paie tes études ?

- Je suis boursière, ma bourse me permettra de gérer ma scolarité.

- Ainsi que ton logement ?"

Sakura comprit rapidement où est ce que Kakashi voulait en venir.

"- Je ne suis pas très riche, dit-elle, mais je vais chercher du travail pendant ces vacances pour vous payer les loyers qu'il faudrait...

- Sakura, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs mais même avec un travail d'été, tu ne pourras jamais payer le loyer pour un an et en passant réussir ta première année..."

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Bien sur qu'elle le savait mais elle pensait trouver aussi un petit travail pour l'année...mais la première année en médecine nécessitait un travail acharné où chaque heure comptait. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre, sinon autant qu'elle fasse autre chose.

"- Si je t'ai proposé une chambre, poursuivit Kakashi, c'est parce que personne ne sera interressé par ton offre, le prix que tu as donné est trop peu.

- Je...sais...mais je pensais que...

- Alors, si tu le souhaites, coupa-t-il, tu peux loger gratuitement chez moi.

- Hein ?"

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Non seulement, ce mec était à tomber mais en plus, il était...généreux. A moins qu'il voulait abuser d'elle ? Elle fut prit de panique.

"- Euh, je vais réfléchir, dit-elle précipitemment, je...

- Kakashi ! Je suis rentré ! J'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie ! Hurla une voix tandis qu'on entendait la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir bruyemment. Le chien se précipita pour l'accueillir.

Sakura se retourna. Elle croisa le regard bleu de Naruto qui s'immobilisa.

"- Oups, j'avais oublié aussi que...Commença-t-il géné.

- Sakura, je te présente Naruto, il travaille dans un restaurant, je le loge aussi gratuitement...mais on s'est rencontré d'une différente façon, dit Kakashi en ignorant totalement l'embarras du jeune garçon.

- Salut ! S'exclama-le blond en tendant sa main qu'elle serra poliment.

- Tu ne travailles pas cette après midi ? L'interrogea l'argenté un peu étonné de son apparition.

- Jiraiya-sama m'a fait quitter plus tôt et je voulais acheter un peu de farine mais comme j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie.

- Attends, tiens, je t'en donne."

Kakashi fouilla dans ses poches et tendit des pièces de monnaie.

"- Hey ! Tout juste assez, je vous rembourserai tout à l'heure !

- Naruto, je t'ai dit que..."

Trop tard, il avait déguerpit rapidemnet sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à la jeune Sakura qui resta médusé. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un garçon aussi actif qu'enthousiaste. Cette échange lui a permit de voir Kakashi d'une tout autre manière, et tout soupçon s'effaça de sa mémoire.

"- Ecoutez, , votre proposition est trop généreuse, je souhaite tout de même vous payer...

- Si tu le veux vraiment, je ne t'empêche pas, soupira Kakashi, mais pense d'abord à tes études, tu pourras me payer plus tard, dans deux ans ou dans trois ans...ou quand tu auras ton dîplome de médecin."

Il lui adressa un sourire amicale et tendre qui faisait chaud au coeur de Sakura. Elle sentit un énorme poids se libérer. Elle qui envisageait ses années d'étudiantes comme un cauchemar économique, la proposition de Kakashi allait radicalement changer son futur proche.

"- Quand est ce que je pourrais m'installer ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Quand tu veux, ça peut-être ce soir, demain ou dans les jours qui suivent, pendant ses vacances, ta chambre est à toi à partir d'aujourd'hui, personne ne viendra te la voler."

Sakura se retint de lui sauter au cou, elle le remercia sincèrement.

"- Mes parents souhaiteront sans doute vous rencontrer et voir où je vivrai, ça ne vous gène pas, s'enquit-elle.

- Pas le moindre du monde, je serai heureux d'accueillir tes parents, il est tout à fait normal de s'inquiéter pour leur fille."

* * *

><p>"- Ma chérie ! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi !"<p>

Sa blonde de meilleure amie lui sauta dans ses bras quand elle entra dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec elle le temps de quelques jours. Ino était une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, qui faisait attention à son style vestimentaire.

"- Alors dis moi, comment c'était ? Tu as aimé, n'est ce pas ? Oui, bien sur sinon tu n'aurais pas accepté...

- J'étais surtout surprise, il m'a dit que je pourrais lui payer plus tard, si je le voulais, dit Sakura en prenant place sur le lit de son amie.

- C'est tout ? C'était quoi ? Un vieux ? Un jeune ?

- Je dirais plus jeune que vieux. Il est...très beau, rougit-elle.

- Ouah, j'aimerai vraiment le voir, c'est rare qu'un mec te plaise, Sakura !

- Il n'est pas question que je cours après lui ! Et puis, il est quand même plus vieux que moi !

- Mais il te plaît, minauda Ino les yeux brillants.

Sakura baissa la tête. Elle ne savait pas trop. Elle ne pensait pas avoir un coup de foudre mais son amie aimait tellement s'imaginer des histoires à l'eau de rose que parfois Sakura était contaminée.

"- Ah, au fait, je vais emménager chez eux dès demain, il faut que je prépare mes affaires, avoua-t-elle en rangeant un peu ses affaires personnels qu'elle fourra dans une valise.

Ino se renfrogna.

"- Déjà ? Tu quittes ta meilleure amie pour lui ?

- Ino, s'il te plaît, je suis venu en ville pas pour draguer des mecs !

- Ma Sakura hyper sérieuse, parfois je t'envie, dit la blonde en la prenant dans ses bras, tu vas trop me manquer...

- Et toi, tu ne sais pas encore dans quel école tu vas être ?

- Justement, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer."

Sakura attendit, curieuse. Ino affichait une mine ravie.

"- J'ai été prise à l'école de Stylisme ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh ! Mes félicitations ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi !

- Faut dire qu'on entame bien les vacances, il ne reste plus que les résultats des examens et c'est bon pour nous !"

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines plus tard, Sakura était désormais la seconde protégée de Kakashi. Elle appréciait beaucoup la vie qu'elle menait avec les deux hommes. Certes, une fille entre deux gars, c'était étrange mais elle savait qu'aucun n'oserait la toucher. Au début, elle trouvait que Naruto était un peu idiot mais plus elle le fréquentait plus elle remarqua ses qualités. Il était doué en cuisine et ses repas étaient toujours délicieux, elle devait avouer que c'était bien meilleur que dans le dernier restaurant dans lequel elle était allée avec ses parents. Naruto était affectueux avec elle et était toujours prêt à l'aider, si bien que grâce à lui, elle put obtenir un poste de plongeuse dans le restaurant de Jiraiya qui avait accepté soi-disant "les amis de mes amis sont mes amis". Tsunade doutait que c'était juste pour la regarder en cachette et se permit devenir la tutrice temporaire de Sakura. Cette dernière était heureuse de rencontrer un médecin, déchu soit-il, et Tsunade lui refila quelques manuels médicales pour qu'elle s'avance et lui promit même de l'aider si elle aurait des souçis la première année.<p>

"- Kakashi ? Quel bonne surprise ! S'exclama Jiraiya en appercevant le professeur de Musique entrer dans son restaurant, c'est rare que tu viennes à midi comme ça !"

L'argenté esquissa un sourire.

"- C'est les vacances, et mes elèves n'ont plus cours, dit-il, j'en profite un peu.

- Toujours à la même table ?

- Toujours, Jiraiya."

L'ainé lui désigna la table la plus profonde dans le restaurant situé près d'un piano à queue, que Jiraiya avait installé spécialement pour lui pour certains soirs où Kakashi jouait. Ils s'installèrent ensemble.

"- Tu laisses Naruto en cuisine ? S'étonna Kakashi en voyant que ce dernier s'assit en face de lui.

- C'est un bon cuisinier, bien meilleur que moi, je lui fais une totale confiance.

- Et Sakura, ça va ?

- Oh, tu sais la vaisselle, c'est pas grand chose, rit-il, mais je lui ai aussi donné la responsabilité des commandes, et elle se débrouille pas mal, elle apprends est un peu trop derrière elle, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

- Vu ton coté courreur de jupon, je comprends que Tsunade la surveille.

- Hey ! Je suis plus agé de toi, un peu de respect !

- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? Lança Kakashi un peu plus sérieux.

Jiraiya garda un moment un silence, il jeta un oeil dans son restaurant qui était devenu plein à craquer avec les serveurs qui faisaient de leur mieux pour servir leurs clients. Il se leva.

"- Jiraiya...

- 14h, au parc près du lac, tu peux venir ? Souffla-t-il.

- Oui, bien sur.

- Alors je te souhaite bonne appétit, mon petit Kakashi ! Ajouta le Chef de cuisine avec un sourire chaleureux.

* * *

><p>Sous la chaleur d'un début juillet, Kakashi marchait en direction du lac. Après avoir salué rapidement Naruto et Sakura, il avait quitté le restaurant pour se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Il penserait qu'il serait en avance alors il décida de trainer un peu à observer les gamins jouer sous les fontaines et ceux qui surveillaient leurs petits bâteaux les pieds dans l'eau.<p>

C'est là qu'il apperçut l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs assis sur un banc.

"- Tu es en retard, Kakashi, lui reprocha ce dernier quand il s'installa à coté de lui.

- Désolé, comme je pensai qu'avec ton restaurant, tu ne viendrais pas à l'heure, j'ai un peu trainé.

- Tu me sousestimes encore une fois !"

Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

"- Pourquoi veux tu me voir à cette endroit, reprit Kakashi direct.

- J'aimerai connaître ton avis.

- Sur ?"

Jiraiya hésita mais se resaisit rapidement.

"- Ecoute, tu te demandes pourquoi Tsunade continue de vivre avec moi alors qu'elle n'est même pas ma femme.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais vu ma situation, je peux comprendre...

- Elle ne reste pas avec moi parce que je veux l'aider, coupa-t-il, elle reste avec moi parce qu'elle veut m'aider.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je suis...malade, Kakashi, avoua enfin Jiraiya, j'ai attrapé un sal cancer du poumon."

Le professeur fut sous le choc. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Lui qui était toujours en pleine forme.

"- Je suppose que c'était à cause des pipes que je fumais à volonté autrefois, continua Jiraiya, quand j'étais jeune j'en fumais au moins 10 par jours et c'était pas des cigarettes.

- Mais tu avais arrêté...

- J'ai arrêté quand j'ai su que j'avais ce cancer, mais c'était trop tard. La semaine dernière, les médecins m'ont diagnostiqué que mon cancer allait me tuer dans peu de temps.

- Combien de temps ?

- Au minimum 4 mois, au grand maximum à peine 1 an. Tsunade essaie de tous faire pour prolonger au maximum mon espérance de vie, mais je sais que j'en ai plus pour longtemps, je me sens parfois fatigué, voilà pourquoi je laisse Naruto gérer la cuisine.

- Est ce cela dont vous voulez me parler ? Dit Kakashi avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

- Pas que, corrigea Jiraiya, je te considère comme un ami, Kakashi, je trouve que tu es un gars bien et j'aimerai savoir ce que tu ferais si tu étais à ma place : est ce que tu en parlerais à Naruto ? J'aime beaucoup ce gamin, je le considère comme mon propre fils, et je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire ou si je dois lui cacher. Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?"

Le jeune professeur ne dit rien, réfléchissant surement à la question.

"- Je ne lui dirai rien, finit-il par répondre, car je ne voudrai pas mourir en le voyant triste et affligé par ma mort proche. De toutes façons, qu'il le sache ou pas, il ne peut rien pour toi, il ne peut pas arrêter la mort.

- Tu as sans doute raison, je pense que c'est mieux.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, murmura Kakashi, je ne penserai pas que tu nous quitterais plus tôt, j'imaginai que tu resterais au moins une bonne vingtaine, ne serais-ce pour voir Naruto devenir un homme et peut-être un père.

- Tu sais, avant que je vous rencontre toi et Naruto, ma vie n'était que survie. Je vivais que pour mon cancer, j'attendai la mort d'une façon résigné, sans m'interesser à rien d'autre. Et, je vous ai vu, derrière mon restaurant, Naruto qui se battait pour que tu vives, il se battait pour sauver son avenir. ça m'a beaucoup touché. Encore mieux quand il disait qu'il cherchait du travail. T'sais quoi ? Je remercie Dieu de vous avoir tous les deux rencontrer, sans ça, je n'aurai plus eu cette joie de vivre, cette joie de voir des jeunes s'épanouir.

- Rien n'arrive au hasard, murmura Kakashi, peut-être que c'était notre destin de te rencontrer pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre malgré ta maladie.

- Surement...Souffla Jiraiya en levant les yeux au ciel, j'ai donc décidé de léguer tout ce que j'ai à Naruto, il est meilleur cuisinier que moi, il sait gérer les affaires, il est passionné parce qu'il fait et il s'entend avec tout le monde.

- C'est une bonne chose, je suis sur qu'il saura poursuivre ce que tu as commencé, il ne te décevra pas."

**Ino ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?**

**Sinon, je dirai comme les derniers chapitres de mes autres fanfics, pas de fins, pas de suites dans l'immédiat, dans les mois à venir. Dans quelques années surement.**


End file.
